CG06 F is for Femme Fatale
by Miz Em
Summary: Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to K is for Kindred Spirits. AU, after Janus List. This is the 6th in what I hope will eventually be a series of 26. Q is for Quagmire is the 1st. There will be no further updates to this piece.


Summer 2007 Alphabet challenge at the Numb3rs Forum. Sequel to K is for Kindred Spirits. AU, after Janus List. This is chapter 6 in what I hope will be 26 chapters of a full story. Q is for Quagmire is Chapter 1 in this series. No updates to this story.  
--

Désirée caressed the necklace in delight as she primped in front of the mirror Hannah held up for her. The moss green agate set off her red hair and green eyes perfectly. "Oh, my God, Hannah! This is magnificent! I think you've outdone yourself!"

Hannah smiled, both at the praise and at Désirée's obvious delight. "I'm glad you like it. You brought a wonderful stone for me to work with. It was a pleasure to design around it." She held out her hand for the necklace to package it for Désirée.

"Oh, I don't want to take it off!" Désirée pouted slightly, but smiled at the sound of Hannah's warm laughter. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh. Is that because of your boyfriend?" The tender expression that softened Hannah's face and the love that lit her eyes brought a lump to Désirée's throat. Then she had to struggle to tamp down the envy that rose and threatened to take its place.

"Yes, he's safe," Hannah beamed. "Oh! Here he is now." She exclaimed with delight when she saw on the surveillance monitor that Colby and Luke had pulled into the parking lot in Luke's car.

"I have got to meet this guy," Désirée laughed. "Does he have a brother?"

"He has two friends who are pretty wonderful too," Hannah started to say but broke off when Colby came in with Luke. "Colby!"

"Did you miss me?" Colby grinned at her obvious delight.

"Well, well, you didn't tell me _**he's**_ your boyfriend." Désirée grinned when Colby looked at her in surprise.

"Des, how are you? It's been a few years," Colby smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm good. And I see X has made his mark." Désirée teased.

"Have I? Let me make sure," Colby darted around the jewelry case to where Hannah was standing, pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her. The world around them seemed to disappear, as he gently teased her lips apart, and tasted the warm honey of her mouth. He heard her moan and felt her sag against him. He hooked an arm around her waist just before her knees buckled.

Désirée took a breath to say something but heard a quiet voice behind her, "Leave them be. They have little enough time together."

She spun around, startled, her eyes narrowed dangerously, her hand reaching for her weapon. She had never, in her entire career, failed to notice when people were in the room.

Luke held his hands up in a placating gesture, and smoothed his face into an expressionless mask.

But not before Désirée saw his face tighten and his eyes fill with dislike.

"Now, now, play nice," Hannah's husky voice cut through the tension. "Désirée, this is Luke, one of Colby's two friends I was telling you about." Her eyes were dreamy and her lips still swollen from the kiss.

Désirée turned to Luke with a cutting, "Delighted, I'm sure." And was startled to see the affectionate, indulgent smile he had for Hannah, where cold dislike had been only a moment ago.

"That's definitely the look of a well-loved woman," he said with a chuckle as he moved forward and kissed Hannah on her cheek in greeting. Her husky laugh in response brought another smile to his face.

"What are you two doing here? And where's Sean?" Hannah remained happily ensconced in Colby's arms.

"Luke offered to bring dinner to your place again, but I thought it might be easier for everyone involved if we just went to the restaurant together," Colby said with a droll look at Luke. "Sean's going to meet us there."

The slightly sheepish look on Luke's face made Hannah laugh again. "That'll be wonderful. I just need to finish up with Désirée and I can lock up and leave."

"I'll wait outside for you," Luke said as he left.

"I'm going to grab us a couple of bottles of water and I'll join you, Luke," Colby told him as he headed into the back office.

Désirée smiled at the eagerness in Hannah's expression, "I won't keep you much longer, Hannah. Here's another agate for you to work with. A blue lace agate this time. I trust your judgment, do what you will with it." She laughed softly at Hannah's delight. She took her necklace off reluctantly, and handed it back to be placed in its box. "I'm so happy for you, Hannah. And for Colby as well. He's lucky to have you."

--

Luke paced the parking lot, trying to ease the disquiet that had risen since the moment he saw Désirée in Hannah's store. He knew who she was, Steele had shown him her dossier, amongst others, back when Steele was looking for a honey trap for DDFS. She was the only one in that stack of dossiers that had affected him the same way that Delilah had. Luke suspected that was the reason Steele had decided to recruit Désirée. She had chosen F and he remembered thinking it was apropos since her role would be that of a femme fatale.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. But he couldn't get the Désirée out of his mind. It was frighteningly easy to recall the picture in his mind, of the two women delighting over the necklace when he'd stepped in the store.

The two redheads couldn't be more different. Hannah's auburn hair leaned more towards brown than red, and her dark brown eyes were more often than not warm and loving. She wasn't particularly beautiful. At least, until she smiled or laughed. Her beauty was lit by her tenderness and her generous acceptance of people for who they are.

Désirée on the other hand, was strikingly beautiful, her fiery mane was all copper fire. Her creamy skin was flawless, her lips full and inviting in a heart shaped face. Though the emerald green eyes seemed to tend towards hard and calculating. Except when she looked at Hannah, then they were warm and friendly. That was at least one redeeming value, Luke decided.

His nostrils flared as he remembered her scent. _L'air du Temps_ by Nina Ricci, he thought, which unfortunately also reminded him of Delilah. She had favored that and _Les Belles De Ricci_.

But it was the surprise on her face that had irked him immensely. She hadn't even realized he was there. He knew that he blended into the background effortlessly. It was an advantage in his job, and he'd never had cause to hate it, but hate it he definitely did at that one particular moment.

"Are you alright?" Colby asked with a slight frown. He tossed Luke a cold bottle of water.

_Just the thing to cool me down,_ Luke decided, and took a deep swig of it before answering. "I'm fine. Just surprised to see her. I didn't know you'd worked with her before."

"When we stole some intelligence from Jean-Paul LaRoche some four years back," Colby told him. "She's very good. The difference between her and other honey traps I've worked with before is that she usually gets out before the clothes have to come off. Leaves them wanting more, she told me."

"Honey trap," Luke said in disgust. "What a shame to sully those innocent words with what it really is."

"And a good day to you too," Désirée said coldly. She had come out of the store just in time to hear that particular pronouncement. Incensed, she stormed off towards her car, somehow managing to slam the door from her seated position after she'd got in. And drove off with tires squealing on the asphalt.

Luke sighed as he turned to face Colby's open-mouthed astonishment. "Just some remnant resentment towards Delilah."

"Just some, huh?" Colby raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't have to work with Désirée any time soon, Luke. I'd say she wasn't too happy about what you said."

"You think?" Luke replied, wincing. He had been rude which was totally unlike him. He was relieved when Hannah came out of the store.

"Should I leave my car here, Colby?" Hannah asked, her eyes shining with excitement at the rare night out, completely unaware of what had gone on in her parking lot.

"Why don't I drive you there in it, Hannah? My car is at your place. We'll just go to your place from the restaurant." And give Luke some time to himself to calm down before dinner, Colby thought, unsure whether to be concerned or amused at his unusual reaction.

"I'll see you both at the restaurant then."

--

"And what's wrong with you?" Colby asked Sean with a touch of asperity. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Sean in a down mood, and after Luke's run-in with Désirée, he knew he wasn't ready to deal with another long face.

"Liz finally called," Sean answered morosely. "She decided she didn't want to commit to another relationship so soon after the painful end of one."

Colby glanced at Hannah, expecting to see sympathy, but was surprised to find indecision on her face. He saw Luke looking at her with the same surprise.

She blushed when she noticed them looking at her, and said hurriedly, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sean." She patted Sean on his hand. "You may not think so now, but it might turn out to be a good thing. You just never know." Hannah caught her breath when Sean's eyebrows shot up and his blue eyes narrowed on her.

Colby growled something indistinct, and Sean's angry blue eyes swung to meet the challenge in Colby's cold jade-green ones. Luke sighed, "That's enough, you two. I'd really like to have a pleasant dinner with friends. You can at least be civilized with a lady present, can't you?"

Slowly, both men backed down. Hannah slipped her hand in Colby's. Her soft apology drew a grudging acceptance from Sean. It was a quiet group that finally ordered dinner.

"You'll never guess who was in Hannah's store today," Colby said, in an attempt to fill the silence. "Désirée was purchasing some jewelry."

"She was picking up a custom order," Hannah corrected.

Sean looked amused, "Désirée. She's as French as my left arm. I'll bet you any amount you name that she's Irish through and through."

"And with an Irish temper to match," Luke said dryly.

That perked Sean up. "Did you make her angry?" he asked with interest. "What did you say?"

Luke shook his head ruefully, "She reminded me of Delilah. Oh, not in looks, just in mannerisms and other less tangible things."

"I'm surprised you didn't make a play for her when you worked with her, Sean," Colby was curious.

"I don't make a play for every woman I meet," Sean looked offended. "Not women who are special to my friends, for example," he said with a pointed look at Hannah.

"Was Désirée special to one of your friends?" Colby asked in surprise.

Sean sighed softly, "She rather reminded me of my sister, actually. There's a sadness about her that made me think of Moira."

"That would put a damper on it," Luke murmured, feeling relieved for some reason that Sean had never made his moves on Désirée.

The evening began to improve and conversation flowed more easily, and by the time dinner arrived, they were laughing and joking comfortably like the close friends they had become.

--

"Have you heard the scuttlebutt, Don?" David asked in awed disbelief. "Breston is stepping down as Director of the FBI!"

Don took a few extra seconds to put finishing touches on his request for a new agent. He hoped that would give his racing heart time to settle before answering David. "AD Wright announced it this morning to all the lead agents."

"So what happened?" Megan asked curiously.

He could feel her eyes watching his every move. He wondered if she knew all his tells, wondered if he could keep this particular secret from her. Trying for nonchalance, he shrugged, "Wright said he couldn't tell us what he didn't know." Which was the truth, Don thought.

"Hmmm," was all Megan said.

She knows something is up, he thought in a panic. He took a few breaths to calm down and wondered how Colby did it. How he had done it for three years.

"Eppes," AD Wright called out from the hallway and signaled for Don to follow him. Don got up in relief and did so. A few other lead agents were similarly summoned and they all headed into a conference room.

"Think it's another pow-wow about Breston?" David asked Megan.

"I'm sure we'll find out as soon as Don knows," Megan murmured. She knew something was up with Don, but she didn't know what yet. She had her suspicions but they were all unsubstantiated and looked to remain so.

"Megan," David said, pausing until Megan turned to look at him. "Do you think it has anything to do with, you know, yesterday?"

"I don't know anything, David," Megan said slowly, "And I'd suggest you adopt a similar stance. But between you and me, well..." Her eyes met his and she nodded.

"Yeah. Something like that anyway." David shook his head, curiosity unsatisfied, but glad to know that he wasn't the only one who wondered. And Megan was right, maybe he didn't want to know after all.

A while later, Don came back into the bullpen, "The Secret Service has requested our help for the Russian-US summit that's being held in Los Angeles."

"To protect the President?" David's eyes were round with astonishment.

Don grinned, and it felt good to be able to do so, "No, the Secret Service will do that, thank God. But to escort the members of the Russian delegation. Some of them are former KGB agents and the powers that be don't want to leave anything to chance."

"Please tell me it's not for protection. I hate protection detail," Megan moaned.

"Not officially anyway. Just an escort to make sure they don't stray from their appointed paths or meet with people that aren't on the official list." Don glanced up from the papers Wright had handed out. "In other words, make sure that none of the Russian delegation has a chance to turn one of ours into a double agent."

"They're an ally," David protested.

"Officially," Megan said quietly, and David subsided.

"We may see Colby and some of Steele's bunch as well," Don said slowly. "Wright mentioned that to me on my way out."

"Why did he mention it?" David asked. "Surely he doesn't think they're double agents for the KGB!"

"No, nothing like that. Although, he seemed to think Steele might have an agenda of his own."

"Big surprise," Megan looked amused. Her remark brought grins to both David's and Don's faces. They'd worked with the man and his department enough to know he always had his own agenda. She wondered what their joint efforts had netted Steele, other than the FBI's officially reported busts.

--

Steele watched with interest as Luke stiffened when Désirée walked into the conference room. Luke's usually impassive face tightened. It was barely perceptible, but Steele had known him for a long time, and had learned to read the tiny nuances in expression from his master assassin. Idly, he realized that Luke and Désirée had never met, even though they had both worked for DDFS for many years. Which made Luke's response even more intriguing. Leaning back comfortably, he watched the greetings with more interest than usual.

"Well, how about that! A little reunion!" Désirée purred.

There was no other word to describe her voice, Steele thought, amused.

"X and S. You let years go by without so much as a by-your-leave, then all of a sudden I run into you two days in a row. Would you call that... excess?" Désirée laughed at her own pun as she hugged Sean.

Sean grinned, "I would remember if I saw you yesterday, Des. But you're right, it's been a long time, and yes, it's good to see you."

"I prefer X-S to getting the AX," Désirée replied dryly, with a cool glance at Luke.

Luke's lips tightened.

"And how is your lovely girlfriend?" Désirée moved over to sit by Colby, which just happened to be as far away from Luke as she could manage in the small conference room. "I hope you made her a happy woman."

Colby grinned, "It's none of your business, but yes, I left her with a smile on her face."

Steele steepled his fingers and brought them to his lips. He found himself fascinated by the interaction. He felt a little chagrined that he didn't know about whatever chance had brought them together, but then he had been otherwise occupied yesterday. _Planning your brother's downfall does somewhat take over,_ he thought wryly to himself. He frowned slightly as that brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"I hate to interrupt the happy reunion, but we have work to do," he said mildly, and watched in appreciation as they all dropped their playful demeanor for more professional ones. _Well no, I don't suppose Luke has ever had a playful demeanor,_ he amended to himself as he vowed to find out what was bothering his friend. He had few enough friends as it was.

"The Secret Service has requested help from us and from the FBI for the Russian-US summit that's being held in Los Angeles," Steele began. "Ostensibly to escort them around the city as they meet with their peers. The delegation consists largely of policymakers, but there are a few former KGB agents. With the resurgence in arms manufacture and placement, we can't ignore a potentially harmful new arms race, or worse, a new cold war."

He tapped a finger to his lips, "Colby, you and Sean work with your FBI friends and get on the delegation escort rotation schedule. Désirée, I'd like you to target a specific KGB agent. Luke will be your control." He paused for a moment to gauge their reaction. He sighed when both Désirée and Luke bristled at his announcement.

"Why not Colby or Sean?" Désirée demanded. She cooled a little when Steele's wintry gaze pinned her for a moment.

"Colby and Sean have established a working relationship with the FBI. Luke was in an undercover role, and I need him to be anonymous to the FBI for as long as possible. He's also the best person to get you out if the need arises."

"I can kill if I have to," Désirée's own eyes were cold.

"Yes, but Luke can do it unobtrusively. There's nothing unobtrusive about you, Désirée." Too late, Steele saw Luke flinch at his words. He didn't understand the reason, but if something was wrong, he was going know what it was. Angry that he didn't know what upset his friend, but certain that it had something to do with Désirée, Steele turned his anger on her, "He is in command, do you understand? You _**will**_ do what he says."

The forceful words raised Colby's and Sean's eyebrows, and infuriated Désirée. "Yes, sir," she spat out the two words.

_This was going well,_ Steele thought sourly, as he rubbed his temples in an effort to ease the throbbing. He realized by the slight widening of Luke's eyes that he wasn't behaving in his normal, imperturbable manner, perhaps even overreacting. He took a few minutes to calm himself, "Your target is Alexei Luchenko. He's known to be a bit of a ladies' man so you won't raise any eyebrows if you're seen with him. He was a fairly high-ranking KGB agent and still favored by the Kremlin, so he'll still have good information passing through his hands. We need a flow of information from Russia just in case the arms race truly escalates into another cold war." He looked at Luke, "If Luchenko discovers what we're doing but won't turn, kill him. But make sure Désirée is well away and can't be linked to it."

Luke nodded, but remained silent as usual.

"Alright, go do what you do best." Steele sighed when they finally left.

--

"Are you going to be alright?" Colby murmured to Luke. Steele wasn't the only one who'd learned to read Luke.

"I will be," Luke replied, just as quietly. "I'll have to apologize to her, get the working relationship on an even keel."

"Good luck. I don't envy you," Colby said dryly. "Woman scorned and all that."

Luke winced. He hadn't needed that cheery piece of advice. He watched longingly as Colby and Sean headed out the door. He would much rather have gone with them.

Désirée had paused just outside the conference room door. She was still smoldering as she watched Colby stop Luke for a few words. Luke had infuriated her with his remarks outside of Hannah's store. He hadn't said a word to her since, and somehow it made it worse that he seemed totally unaffected by all of it.

She wondered what Hannah saw in Luke. She had obviously been fond of him, and Luke of her. It surprised her that Colby hadn't seemed particularly worried about it. On the contrary, he and Luke seemed to be pretty close friends.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at Luke. The rumors about him had been accurate so far, he'd certainly been able to totally blend into the environment. She hadn't even noticed he was there, and no one, especially a man, ever escaped her notice. And he certainly was a cool one. She hadn't yet seen a shred of emotion in his demeanor. No, she had, but that was only when he'd greeted Hannah. Other than that, he'd been impassive, whether they were discussing the weather or killing a man. Perhaps he really had ice in his veins.

Of the three, Sean was the one who turned heads, with his black hair, vivid blue eyes, and wickedly charming smile that promised much. Colby had the boy-next-door look, plus a muscular build that made him stand out. Very few people argued with him. But now that she'd taken a closer look, it was Luke who was interesting. He was certainly fit, though not as muscular as Colby, and he had a tight butt that rivaled most she'd seen, and she'd definitely seen plenty. She might not have noticed the sandy hair, brown eyes, and even features that made it easy for him to blend in, but she had since noticed his hands. Long hands, with slender fingers. She quivered at the thought of those hands caressing her. _Wait, where did that come from?_ She shook herself impatiently. This was no place for those kinds of thoughts.

It startled her when she looked up into his eyes. He had wrapped up his conversation with Colby and stepped up to her without her noticing. "I hate it when you do that." She watched in surprise when his lips curved into a smile. It was a very attractive smile. "Lord, you need to be careful or you might crack your face."

He grinned, "Masks can be handy."

"I'm sure," she said dryly, her heart racing at the sudden grin. How could she have thought he was emotionless?

"I would like to apologize for my earlier remarks," he said gravely. "You reminded me of someone and some things I would just as soon not remember, and I took it out on you."

"So the rumors are true," she murmured. "You and Steele did fall into a honey trap."

"Drop the 'and Steele' from the sentence and you'd have the fact," the painful memory made him tighten his lips. "I'd rather not be at odds with you, especially if we'll be working closely together."

"Fair enough. But you have to promise me one thing."

His lips quirked into another smile, "And what's that?"

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me."

His eyes lit with amusement at the pout on her lips, "Because I don't know what I might walk into?"

She laughed, "Something like that." An expression she couldn't read flitted across his face, so quickly she thought she'd imagined it.

Abruptly, he changed the subject, "We should go over the agenda, and see where you think would be the best time and place to bump into Luchenko."

_Back to business,_ she thought with some amusement. _Wonder what that look meant?_

--

"This is boring," Sean muttered to Colby, drawing out the last word.

Colby shook his head, "This from the man who can spend hours squinting through a scope just for a single shot."

"That, at least, has a purpose to it. I am stalking my prey when I 'squint through a scope', as you put it." Sean said with dignity. "This is just babysitting."

They had met with Don the day before to work out the rotation details. Don had been quiet, still reeling from his father's close call with the stalker and with Director Breston stepping down from his position at the FBI. It had been easy for Colby to make sure he was paired up with Sean at the point where Désirée and Luke had determined would be the optimum for making contact with Luchenko. It was to happen at a small reception where certain political contributors would be attending, by invitation only. Needless to say, it had been simple enough for Steele to get Désirée an invitation.

"Ten bucks says I spot Luke first," Sean said, more to amuse himself than anything.

"Make it twenty and you're on," Colby was game. It would be a challenge, and it would keep their eyes moving over the crowd.

They glanced over to where a crowd was gathering. Don and David were already heading towards it, just in case they needed to break something up. Then Colby chuckled when it became obvious that Désirée was at the center of that crowd.

The Russian men were drawn to her like moths to a flame. And what a flame. At first glance, she looked naked, since her dress was the color of her skin and clung to every curve of her body. Around her throat was the necklace that she had been picking up at Hannah's store the other day. The stone nestled on her generous cleavage, the green of it setting off the fiery red mane of her hair.

"I hope she's not attracting too much attention," Sean murmured.

But she had already graciously allowed Luchenko to draw her away from the crowd and to his table. The crowd slowly dispersed, most went back to their own tables, some lingered around Luchenko's table, hoping to get a little of Désirée's attention. By the time dinner was over and the speeches began, Luchenko and Désirée were entwined around each other. When they left together at the end of the evening, no one was even looking their way.

And neither Sean nor Colby ever spotted Luke that night.

--

"My beautiful Désirée," Luchenko stumbled a little as he got to his suite. "What have I done to deserve your attention?" She responded with a soft, throaty laugh that curled his toes.

"Why, Alexei, it might just be what you're going to do," she purred, dancing just out of reach into his suite as he finally got the door open. "Tell me more about the people you work with, Alexei. It's so different, so exotic to me."

A few too many drinks later, he began to tell her about things and people he perhaps should not have.

An outraged gasp drew both their attention.

"Vasily Yagudin!" Luchenko thundered, "You are intruding!"

"And it is lucky for Russia that I have, Alexei Luchenko! You have succumbed to the oldest trick in the book." Luchenko's aide, Yagudin, drew himself to his fullest height. "Alexei Luchenko, I arrest you in the name of... ulp!" With that last gasp, he struggled, as Luke strangled him from behind.

Both Désirée and Luchenko stared in morbid fascination as Yagudin died slowly before their eyes. It was a revelation to Désirée as she watched Luke work, ruthlessly and efficiently. As Yagudin was laid gently to the ground, Désirée saw Luchenko swallow hard, and turn to face Luke.

As much as Luchenko had seen and done as a KGB agent, he had to clear his throat twice before he could speak clearly. It was not so much the act of killing, it was the blankness in the eyes and face of the killer that sent the chill through him. "Well, I had hoped to be contacted but I had not foreseen that Vasily would get in the way. How shall I explain his death?"

"I will take care of Yagudin," Luke said softly.

A part of Désirée noticed that Luchenko blanched when Luke's flat, glacial eyes and blank expression turned to him. At Luke's slight signal, she took over and began to talk with Luchenko, to work out the details for meeting the contact he would be assigned. Absorbed in those details, neither noticed when Luke left with Yagudin over his shoulder.

--

It was the early hours of the morning and they were wrapping up before they went home for a well-deserved rest. Steele looked at the four of them, still dressed in the clothes from the night before, except that Désirée had Luke's waiter jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"The official cause of death for Vasily Yagudin will be accidental death. He was drunk, fell down a flight of stairs and broke his neck. We have several witnesses that placed him in a small group that was drinking excessively. The medical examiners will not find anything untoward, neither will the Russians. Luchenko will do his part to help hush it up. It would be embarrassing to the Russian delegation if it became public that one of their aides died due to drunkenness." He had hoped that there would not be any casualties, but still, Steele was satisfied at the outcome of the night's work.

"Well done, everyone," Steele said, and smiled when they took their cue to leave. He heard Luke say softly to Désirée, "I'll take you home." And wondered for a moment if he should let things be. Then he decided to pursue it anyway, "Luke, a moment please." He saw the looks of surprise on both their faces at his request, and was surprised in turn when Désirée said, "I'll wait in the car."

Luke sat patiently, he knew Steele would not speak till he was ready to. He could wait it out with the best of them, but he wondered what Steele wanted. They had known each other for a long time, but since Steele went from field agent to running the department, they had very little to do with each other, except for the beginning and the end of each case. Still, the pensive look that crossed Steele's face made him ask, "What's wrong, Dan?"

_It's been a long time since anyone called me by my name,_ Steele thought, his heart warming at the sound of it. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Luke." Unlike him, Luke had continued to use his real name. Well, real first name anyway. Not that anyone else knew this. He smiled a little ruefully when the only change in Luke's expression was a slight widening of his eyes.

"I know you manage to relax enough to joke and laugh when you have dinner with the others," Steele said mildly. "Once upon a time, you felt comfortable enough to relax with me."

Luke's expression softened, "What's this about, Dan?"

"I was worried about you. I didn't understand the antagonism between you and Désirée, although you seem to have worked it out just fine without me." Regret laced through his words at not having been there for his friend.

"She made me think of Delilah," Luke smiled wryly at the understanding in Steele's eyes.

"I wondered if that was it," he murmured.

"And I said some uncomplimentary things which she happened to overhear." Luke shrugged. "I apologized. Luckily for me, it seems to be enough."

"And there's more." It was a statement.

Luke smiled faintly, "Perhaps."

"I hope so."

A short silence went by before Luke said, a little baffled, "It's all Colby's fault, you know."

"What is?" Steele asked in surprise.

"He's so happy with Hannah, it's like it's spilling over."

Steele burst into laughter. "Lord, I hope it stops. I need my people to keep their edge." His laughter died at the look on Luke's face.

"I don't think Colby's lost his edge even if you don't use him undercover anymore," Luke said slowly. "But sometimes I wonder, if I've been doing this for too long."

Fear gripped him, but Steele made himself say, "I can't imagine doing this without the knowledge that you'll be there to back me up when I need you. But if you feel the need to move on, I'll certainly do all I can to make it happen."

Luke smiled, "Thank you. Not anytime yet. I'll still be here at least until this thing with your brother blows over."

The relief at Luke's words made Steele weak at the knees. He was glad he wasn't standing. "There's a beautiful woman waiting for you in your car."

Luke grinned, "I'd best not keep her waiting too much longer."

But they both felt the better for the conversation.

--

She had thought she would be repelled by the memory of his long elegant hands strangling the life out of Vasily Yagudin. But instead, she had watched with fascination as those same hands handled the steering wheel with skill and confidence. In fact, she found herself aroused at the way his fingers seemed to caress the steering wheel and transmission lever when he shifted gears. _I'm going to have to take a cold shower when I get home,_ she thought, slightly dazed by the turn of events.

"You look like you're about to collapse," Luke's voice was gentle. "We're almost there."

"I'm alright," she mustered enough strength to protest half-heartedly. "What did Steele want?" She saw his lips curve into a half-smile at her curiosity and she sighed over how attractive he was when he smiled.

"Just some personal things," he murmured.

_Whatever it was, he seems to be at peace with himself,_ she thought. _Settled some inner turmoil he'd had before they'd talked anyway._

She awoke with a start when he opened the passenger door and gently shook her arm. "You're home, Désirée."

"Mmm," she wound her arms around his neck as he picked her up out of the car. She snuggled closer and whispered sleepily, "You don't have to carry me, I can walk."

He chuckled as he kicked the car door shut and went up the steps with her in his arms.

She purred a laugh, "Put me down, Luke, really." But she kept her arms around his neck even when he put her down. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered, her lips close to his.

Luke was silent as he gently brushed a few stray curls off her face, then he pressed a kiss on her lips and said, "Not tonight, Désirée."

"Fiona," she said softly, almost as a plea. "Désirée's the honey trap. My name is Fiona."

And because he understood how easy it was to lose a sense of self in what they did, he gathered her in his arms to comfort her.

"Are you sure you won't stay the night? You want to," the breathy whisper in his ear, the teasing sway of her hips against his already aroused body, were almost his undoing.

But he managed to push her away gently, "Get some rest, Fiona." He grinned wickedly at her pout, "Anticipation is a great appetizer."

--

A/N: Thanks for your patience as I explore each of my characters. This is still a Num3brs fanfic and I'll be pulling our FBI team in more, certainly in the next installment. It'll revolve around dealing with Breston stepping down as Director of the FBI. I promise.


End file.
